Favores
by Noeno
Summary: Un día normal, estabas entrenando y de pronto aparece Hanji diciendo que tienes que entregarle unos papeles al enano. El problema es si continuaras con vida... Levi x reader


Caminaste lentamente a través de los pasillos vacíos , haciendo que tus botas producieran un sonido de eco al golpear el piso a su alrededor. Todos los demás estaban fuera de entrenamiento , bajo la lluvia , mientras te había pedido ayuda Hanji . En realidad te sentías muy especial , sin necesidad de mojarse hasta los huesos y entrenado hasta el límite, pero no estabas muy contenta en el acogedor pequeño laboratorio de Hanji , hablando de todo y de nada.

Pero todo viene con un premio.

Después de un día de hacer algunos experimentos divertidos y perder el tiempo , Hanji te traicionó e hizo a entregar unos papeles a Levi .

FLASHBACK

"Bueno , hemos terminado por hoy _ ! " Hanji sonrió mientras cerraba el cuaderno delante de ella y se estiró.  
" Fue divertido trabajar con usted, Hanji. " Le devolviste la sonrisa mientras te levantabas de su silla y te dirigiste hacia la puerta.

" Oh , _ ! " Hanji gritó tras de ti. "Necesito que tomes estos papeles y se los des al enano ! " Ella te entregó un montón de papeles antes de que abriera la puerta para salir de la habitación.

" Por qué no puedes llevarselos tu? " Preguntaste , la idea de un sargento de mal humor no sonaba tan atractiva en este momento.

" Él se pone muy loco cuando llueve, así que no quiero cruzarme con él. Que se diviertan! " Ella se reía mientras corría por el pasillo antes de que pudieras protestar más.

" ¡Maldita seas Hanji Zoe ! " gristaste tras ella, y luego oíste su risa a pesar de que usted no podría verla.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Suspiraste ante el recuerdo. Habian pasado 5 minutos después de que calmaras tus nervios. Era incluso posible que Levi sea aún más loco? No, no podría. El mundo no sería capaz de manejar eso .

Tus pasos se desaceleraron cuando escuchaste algo. Era tranquilo a tu alrededor, pero se podía apostar que escuchó algo.

Agudizaste tu oido , pero no lo escuchaste volviéndote paranoica . Pero a medida que estabas a punto de dar un paso más , lo oíste de nuevo.

Escuchaste a alguien cantar. En realidad, fue una bonita voz. Y sin duda la voz de un hombre. Era suave , pero aún lo suficientemente áspera para demostrar que tenía poder.

Has seguido la voz , ahora caminas más rápido que antes , pero aún así mantuviste mucho cuidado para que los pasos no hagan tanto ruido .

Llegaste a la puerta , donde el canto venía. Oficina del Sargento Levi . La curiosidad pudo más que tu,te inclinaste con cuidado la puerta abierta y te asomaste dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver dentro.

El Sargento Levi, El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad , estaba bailando alrededor en su oficina , a la vez que canta . Balanceo sus caderas , moviendo sus brazos alrededor y sacudiendo la cabeza con la canción.

Disidiste esperar y observar hasta que terminó , desesperadamente tratando de contener su risa. Tan pronto como la canción terminó , Levi se quedó a tararear la melodía mientras él se apoyó en la mesa y cogió unos papeles , leyendo por encima .

Tomaste la oportunidad para golpear suavemente a la puerta , asegurándose de ocultar su diversión.

" ¿Quien es? " Levi habló , sin levantar la vista de los papeles .

" Cadete _ , estoy aquí con unos papeles de Hanji ".

" Adelante" abriste la puerta y entraste. Tan pronto como se quedó en medio de la sala , saludaste con la mano sobre su corazón.

Levi hizo señas para que te acerques junto con los papeles más a él , por lo que se acercó y le tendió para que él tome . Él les arrebató de su mano , y rápidamente leyó lo que era.

" Tch , cuatro ojos...¿acaso puedes ser mas estúpida? " Dejó caer los papeles sobre su escritorio y luego miró directamente a ti. " Puedes irte ahora . "

" Sí, señor . " Saludaste de nuevo antes de que dieras la vuelta y caminaras hacia la puerta.

"Espera . " La voz de Levi habló , haciendo que se detenga y se dio la vuelta una vez más. " ¿Por qué cuatro ojos te hacen llevar estos papeles? Ella no tiene nada más que hacer? " .

" Ella dijo que está en un muy mal estado de ánimo durante este tipo de clima . " Sí, tal vez no deberías haber dicho eso. Levi te miro y pronto frunció su ceño.

" No lo estoy. " Gruñó.

"Lo sé. Pero intenta decirle eso a Hanji . " Te volviste a salir de nuevo , pero justo cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta, Levi te detuvo.

"¿ Por que debo decircelo yo? " Te miro y luego continuo " ¿Acaso haces favores a Hanji y a mi no?

"No, señor... Eso no es lo que quise decir... Enreal-" No pudiste continuar, ya que unos dulces labios ocupaban los tuyos. Levi profundizo el beso, haciendo que te acerques mas a el. Luego, por falta de aire se separaron.  
" ¿Ahora... se lo dirás... por mi?" Pregunto Levi.  
Tu asentiste y luego saliste de su oficina completamente roja y anonadada.


End file.
